


Rescues & Flutterings

by flareonfury



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: girlsavesboyfic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was kind of ironic though, since he had been trying to protect her this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescues & Flutterings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for girlsavesboyfic. First completed Roswell (non-crossover) fic. POLAR IS SERIOUSLY really addictive… I love this pairing! I read like each story more than five times now... which is unusual for me, but there is not a lot out there. :(
> 
> AU!Season 3 – Liz&Max never got back together, Michael/Maria stayed broken up, and Max is still searching for his son (Liz never helped him in the beginning). Sometime after Alternate "Ch-Ch-Changes" (Liz stays b/c there was no borderschool suggestion)

He was the one who was the protector, the soldier of the group... He was supposed to save them. Yet, Liz Parker was the one that saved them more times than he could count, and she was the one that saved him that night… again. 

It was kind of ironic though, since he had been trying to protect her this time. 

"How are you feeling?" Liz's voice asked, and as he opened his eyes all he could see was the moonlight lighting up her face. Her features were contorted in worry, something that seemed to be a lot more common now then it had been. Then again, who could really blame her for being gloomier than she used to be? She lost her best friend and her ex-boyfriend’s girlfriend/mate from another lifetime had been the one that killed him… and her ex-boyfriend is off currently looking for his son that he had with Tess after confessing he still loved Liz.

"Better, thanks," Michael whispered, his head was no longer pounding which he was happy for. He sat up and glanced around and found the three guys knocked out. "You alright?" 

"Better than you are, I'll assume." Liz grinned at him, "Thankfully I managed to knock them out when they were busy going after you." 

"How did you get them?" Michael frowned, he couldn't exactly see Liz hitting them and they go down like they weren't three full grown men that looked as if they had been football players in high school. There would have been no way in hell that Liz could have taken them on even if she did have the element of surprise.

Liz chuckled, and lifted her hand up and he saw that it glowed causing him to grin in response. “They got a little shocked.”

“Good, maybe they’ll learn to keep away from you Parker.” Michael stated with a smirk, and Liz rolled her eyes at him. She held out her hand, he took it and stood up. Now he towered over her, but Liz didn’t mind. She kind of liked that he was tall, oddly made her feel protected… and light headed, but she didn’t want to read more into that part of the feeling. Not at the moment, at least, not when he seemed to be able to see right through her every time he looked at her. She let go of his hand, despite the fact that she didn’t want to stop holding him.

“Hmm, I would say thanks… but then I kind of did the rescuing this time, didn’t I?” Liz stated calmly, to avoid what she had been thinking. She smirked back at him, and he chuckled, causing her smirk to grow into a contented grin. It felt like a long time since she had heard him laugh. 

“You just got lucky that I distracted them,” Michael stated causing Liz to pout playfully. He was glad that she had used her powers after they were distracted and was probably just assume they had been tasered. One thing that everyone had agreed on once Max left to search for his son again and Liz learned how to control her abilities, was that they would all keep from using them unless they were in the safety of their homes… or out in the desert. 

“Oh really? You mean I got lucky because they used you as a beat-up bag?” Michael shook his head and rolled his eyes, but she couldn’t see that he was annoyed at all with her banter. That realization brought fluttering to her stomach, despite the fact she had long ago realized Michael didn’t hate her or dislike her. Sure he might act like he was bothered by her towards the others, but when they were alone? They were close, he knew everything about her practically and she, well, was still trying to learn everything about him. It wasn’t awkward for them to sit in silence, or for her to hum quietly to his music that he blasts when they have the cleaning shift of the Crashdown. They were friends… not exactly conventional ones, but still friends.

“What were you doing out here by yourself anyway?” Michael questioned, glancing down the darkened alleyway. 

“I had to take out the trash… they must have been coming from the bar down the street. I’m fine, Michael, really.” Liz reassured his unanswered question with a small smile. “Do you wanna get some ice cream?”

Michael stared at her, curious as how she was so calm about defending herself against three large drunken ex-football guys and not feeling any sort of panic that she had so often showed other times in both worse and less dire instances. He hadn’t lied to Max about her, Liz Parker was one exhausting woman… and he couldn’t help but not mind it. At least not if it was her. 

Liz’s small smile turned into a frown and her eyes dropped from staring straight at him, and he could visible see the strain and pain she going through at that moment, although he had no idea why she was fine one minute and not the next. Definitely an exhausting woman. “Alright, well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? Take care of that head… I’m pretty sure I healed the whole thing, but you never know.”

Michael realized that she had taken his silence as a no, and realized exactly what had upset her. She wanted to spend time with him… With him… not Max Evans, not Kyle Valenti, or anyone else. He didn’t exactly understand why that pleased him so much, well in a way he did, but he wasn’t exactly ready to read more into it. Not so soon after the disaster of romance with one Maria DeLuca. 

“Parker.”

The funny thing was with just that one word; she knew she wasn’t going to spend the night worrying about his head or being alone again on a Thursday night. 

The grin that greeted him nearly shocked him, if it wasn’t just something Liz did when she was happy… and if it hadn’t pleased him more to see her face lighting up.


End file.
